little white dressed lie
by boob tube watcher3452
Summary: AU,shikamaru and ino pretend to be married to get ino's deceased fathers inheritance,but will they fall in love in the process.rated t for mild adult language


**he's my fake husband**

disclaimer:i do not own naruto,period.

* * *

"for the sweet name of jesus!"ino shouted in her parked car in the rain. she slammed the back of her head into the driver seat in annoyance

her grandfather was just announced dead 2 nights ago,but it wasn't his death that stressed her,it was his fortune. her grandfather had a vast wealth

and since he was now deceased she was sure that she would get his money for a couple of reasons,one her parents died four years ago

in a car accident (even though she completly despised to say it for that reason she was happy that her parents were dead a little).two,she needed the

money,bill collecters had been hounding her for a year and they were now threatning to take her home. some of her relatives thought that she was

money grubbing and greedy but they didn't understand. the one thing that stood in her way was marriage. his will said his next of kin,which she was,would

get his riches but they had to be in a marital or soon to be marital relationship to earn the money. her cousin,temari,was already married to her

husband,kiba,so she is getting the dough. so pretty much ino was royally screwed."crap,this is bullshit,i don't understand why she gets it and not me.

i need it more than she does!"ino shouted out in exasperation. she needed to get the money,but how?'think,ino,think there has to be a way for you to get that

inheritance' her train of thought was lost when she heard a tap on her window she looked. it was shikamaru,her best friend/co-worker/employee.

(ino is pretty much technically the boss of her home/flowershop)ever since her parents died,she needed someone to help manage the shop.

shikamaru decided to volunteer since he wanted to help ino,plus he needed a job to help pay for his and chouji's apartment. she rolled down her

window to see what he wanted."can you give me a lift,it's really pouring death out here."that was true,the storm was getting fierce."sure,get in"she said as

she rolled the window back up and he got in and closed the door in a rush. she started her car and started to drive towards his complex. she gave him

rides home from time to time. his car got trashed regularly and he had repairmen as slow as turtles(he could barely stay awake on the road

.he's lived through 23 miracles)this meant that he had an insurance debt the same amount a drunken man would spend in vegas so she wasn't the only one

in financial turmoil. for a brief moment she looked at him he was comtemplating something. he looked at ino and asked"hey ino,why was your car parked?"

she responded"just thinking.","oh" he returned to looking down at the car's floor board and supporting his forehead with one hand. she could see

he was under pressure as well. he had to get a 2nd job,a mall night gaurd and that was the main reason he was falling asleep constantly;over

the years only one thing changed about him,he became less lazy but that,too,was taking a toll on his body as the combination eventually gave him

dark and pronounced circles under his eyes. she hated to see him suffer,but what could she do,she was trapped in her own hole with the debt and her

grandfathers death and his fortune and..(1)ino then got an idea,she was married,to shikamaru,or seeming to be. all she had to do was have her and

shikamaru pretend to be soon to be newlyweds and they would both get the money and split it,that would be able to destroy their debt or at least

decrease the amount to make it easier to pay. plus they already owed each other one so this would be a perfect double whammy debt repayment.

it was so simple;ino got an irremovable grin going from ear to ear on her face. shikamaru looked up"hey ino,what are you so happy about"he asked

she looked at him"i just came up with a good idea","what is it"shikamaru asked."i'll tell you tomorrow."she said as she continued to plot out the plan

in her mind.2 minutes later they reached shikamaru's home he opend the door."thanks!"he called out in a hurry,leaving the door open."your welcome."

ino called out sincerly as he ran inside. she closed her door and went home. she fell asleep that night laying out the final details to her plan.

* * *

(1)no that was not a typing error,that was the part where she stopped herself and got the idea


End file.
